Bumper seals are commonly used at the lower edges of doorways of buildings against which trucks or trailers back during loading or unloading of the vehicle. They usually include a compressible body to provide a seal which is difficult to mount initially and to remove for replacement. They usually have been of relatively expensive construction consisting of several molded interfitting parts, expensive to produce, to assemble and to mount. Also, usually the lack of ventilation for these members interferes with each in compression and expansion.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by having a body of resiliently compressible material enclosed within a weatherproof cover. However, means is provided for ventilation, as the body is compressed or expanded, to facilitate these actions. Mounting means is provided for removably mounting the seal body below the doorway opening to facilitate removal and replacement when worn. In addition, the mounting means is arranged to cooperate with a dock plate, when it is positioned thereover, to prevent displacement of the plate during movement thereover of forklift trucks or other trucks used in loading and unloading the vehicle backed against the bumper seal.